Red Rain
by Mariana Fernandes Ely
Summary: Os sentimentos entre Jane e Lisbon estão vindo à tona, e está cada vez mais difícil escondê-los um do outro. // Spoilers season 2 // Essa é a primeira fic que escrevo, e fico feliz que seja uma Jisbon fic *-* Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!


**RED RAIN **

O vento assoviava do lado de fora, trazendo a chuva de encontro às vidraças do prédio da CBI. _Tempinho horroroso_, pensou Lisbon, enquanto preenchia intermináveis relatórios e sorvia as gotas do seu milésimo copo de café.

Não sabia bem a razão, porém sentia-se confusa e angustiada, tentando colocar as ideias em ordem, sem ao menos saber quais eram as ideias. Tantas coisas surgiam em sua mente, todas ao mesmo tempo: trabalhos, casos a serem fechados, relatórios, mais trabalhos-de-todos-os-tipos, Bosco... Bosco? Que inferno Bosco estava fazendo na tão confusa mente de Lisbon? Já fazia um bom tempo desde que ele se fora, mas ela ainda podia ouvi-lo em sua mente. Podia senti-lo por perto. Jane teria achado ridículo se tivesse visto Lisbon mover seus olhos pelos quatro cantos do escritório, como se pudesse encontrar Bosco, parado, observando-a.

Sentia falta de Sam Bosco. Realmente sentia, não podia negar. Queria poder sentar-se com ele e jogar cartas, enquanto bebiam tequila, conversavam besteiras e soltavam palavrões, como dois bons policiais. Queria, mas não podia.

Absorta em seus pensamentos, Lisbon não percebera a porta sendo aberta.

"Hey, Lisbon! Bom dia!" Um sorridente Jane adentrara o escritório da chefe.

"Hey, Sunshine." Seu lado sarcástico estava acordando.

O sorriso de Jane se alargou ainda mais. Se é que era possível.

"Acordei cedo para preparar seu café da manhã."

_Aco__rdou cedo? Nem parece que você dormiu_, pensou Lisbon, reparando no cabelo desgrenhado caindo nos sonolentos olhos azuis de Jane. Apesar de que seu cabelo estava sempre assim.

"Um café preto bem forte é o suficiente, e não era preciso acordar tão cedo para prepará-lo."

"Pensei em algo mais... sólido." Jane estendeu um pequeno e delicado potinho com aparência de uma cestinha de piquenique.

"Marie's Donuts?"

"Um pouco mais... saudável." Jane abriu o pote e Lisbon sentiu o aroma. Aroma silvestre. Morangos. Seus favoritos.

"Não havia necessidade de madrugar para ir até a 'longínqua' feira de frutas. E também não foi exatamente _você_ quem preparou meu café da manhã, não é mesmo? Ou você acordou cedo para cultivar os morangos?" A Lisbon sarcástica estava definitivamente acordada.

"Ah, não, por favor, não é necessário que você beije meus pés em agradecimento." Lisbon rolou os olhos e deu um meio sorriso, enquanto mordia um morango que aparentava estar particularmente delicioso. "Fui cedo especialmente para conseguir as melhores frutas frescas para minha alteza."

"Oh, sério? Ok, Jane, o que você quer?"

"E a 'Lisbon desconfiada' diz olá!"

"E não tenho razão de ser?"

"Bom, claro que sim. Você enfrenta pessoas falsas e hipócritas todos os dias, é natural que desconfie de tudo e todos. Mas não de mim."

"Especialmente de você, eu diria."

Jane arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Está dizendo que sou uma pessoa falsa e hipócrita?"

"Oh, Jane, não dramatize. Eu desconfio de você assim como desconfio de Cho, Rigsby ou Van Pelt. Talvez um pouquinho mais... ok, bem mais do que dos outros. Mas você não me deixa outra opção."

"Blá blá blá, porque eu sempre tomo atitudes precipitadas e me meto em encrencas e é você quem tem que limpar a bagunça blá blá blá... mas eu fecho casos, não fecho?"

"_Ele fecha casos."_ A voz de Bosco estava lá, pressionando-a de novo, como no dia em que Jane fora preso. Lisbon não queria nem lembrar das palavras que Bosco pronunciara logo depois; elas pressionavam-na ainda mais.

"Certo, Jane, obrigada pelos morangos. Agora, se não tiver algo realmente importante para dizer – e se for dizer alguma coisa, diga de forma direta -, saia do meu escritório e me deixe trabalhar."

"Sabe que dia é hoje?"

_Qual parte do 'diga de for__ma direta' ele não entendeu?_

"Ok, Jane, tchau."

"Hey, vamos lá, você consegue."

Por alguma razão, Lisbon achou que aquela seria uma longa manhã.

"Hmm... quinta-feira."

"Em numeral."

"Olha, Jane, eu realmente tenho coisas mais importantes para..."

"Meh, deixa de ser ranzinza, mulher. Hoje é dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal!"

Ah, claro. Lisbon lembrava de ter ouvido Van Pelt comentando algo sobre os espíritos de luz que iluminavam o mundo nessa época do ano ou alguma coisa do tipo. Seus pensamentos se perderam quando seus olhos encontraram o sorriso angelical à sua frente. Sobre o que mesmo eles estavam conversando?

"Você não gosta do Natal, Lisbon?"

"Até que eu gosto. Músicas, pessoas, luzes, pessoas, presentes, mais pessoas... divertido."

Jane adorava aquele jeitinho irônico.

"O time está pensando em fazer uma festinha de Natal aqui na CBI, só entre nós. O que acha?"

"É, estão autorizados. Divirtam-se."

Dessa vez, Jane arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

"Não vai querer comemorar o Natal junto do _seu_ time? E o que você pretende fazer em casa, sozinha? Deixe-me adivinhar: comer sorvete enquanto assiste a filmes antigos? Ah, não, não, isso é o que você costuma fazer no dia Dia de Ação de Graças, não é mesmo?"

_Filho da mãe._

"Ok, você venceu. Festa de Natal. Adorável."

O sorriso de Jane lembrava um raio de sol num dia nublado e chuvoso; um dia como aquele. Lisbon fixou seus olhos naquele sorriso por um milésimo de segundo, mas foi o suficiente para o detector-de-expressões-faciais ambulante perceber.

"Eu sinto muito," disse Jane, a voz soando sincera. Já não havia mais sorriso.

"Err... pelo quê?" Lisbon ficou confusa.

"Sei que está pensando em Bosco. Sei que sente falta dele e que gostaria que ele estivesse aqui... com você."

"Saia da minha cabeça, Jane."

"Então você admite que estava pensando nele agora mesmo?" Sua voz soou um pouco decepcionada.

"Não, quero dizer, sim, mas..." _mas não 'agora mesmo', nem do jeito em que você está pensando_, era o que ela queria ter dito. Porém, era melhor que ele pensasse dessa maneira; seria ainda pior se ele soubesse em quem ela estava realmente pensando naquele exato momento.

"Já faz um tempo desde aquele trágico dia," continuou Jane "e sei que você não gosta de conversar sobre isso, porque envolve toda aquela baboseira sentimental que você evita enfrentar," Jane se aproximou de Lisbon, seu rosto próximo ao dela, como se não houvesse nenhuma mesa entre eles "mas saiba que pode conversar abertamente comigo, se precisar. E eu sei que precisa."

Aquele assunto deixava Lisbon desconfortável. Toda aquela intimidade que Jane insistia em trazer à tona fazia com que ela se sentisse confusa sobre... sentimentos.

"Como você poderia saber do que eu preciso?"

"Porque você está me contando. Nossas mentes estão em sincronia, Lisbon. Eu posso ouvi-la."

"Se você realmente pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos, não estaria mais no mesmo ambiente que eu."

"Posso ter entendido errado, mas isso era para ter sido um tipo de ofensa? Para uma policial, até que você tem uma boca bem limpa..."

"Permita-me colocar de um forma diferente: vá se ferrar."

"Wow, agora sim, boca de policial. A propósito, você é a única agente que consegue fazer com que uma coisa dessas pareça fofa."

"Jane, por que você não vai ver se o pessoal precisa de alguma ajuda para organizar a festa?"

"Meh, eles podem se virar sozinhos e..."

"Saia daqui, Jane."

"Oh, certo, entendido."

Lisbon voltou o foco em seu trabalho. Jane já estava na porta quando se virou em direção a ela para lhe dizer algo; por fim, apenas parou e a observou.

"Jane, posso _sentir _seu olhos em mim," disse Lisbon, impaciente, ainda concentrada em seu trabalho. Ou, pelo menos, tentando.

"Teresa..."

Aquilo era o suficiente para fazer com que Lisbon levantasse seu rosto em direção ao par de olhos azuis à sua frente. Raras eram as vezes que Jane pronunciava seu primeiro nome, ainda mais com aquele tom de voz tão... íntimo. Aquela voz a deixava tonta. Deliciosamente tonta.

"Por mais forte que seja, não precisa enfrentar as situações sozinha. Porque você não está sozinha, Teresa. Eu prometi a você que estaria aqui por você. Sempre. Eu prometi."

Jane novamente se aproximou de Lisbon, que levantou de sua cadeira para andar pelo escritório e se afastar de Jane; quanto mais próximos eles ficavam, menos controle Lisbon tinha sobre a situação. E não estar no controle era algo que a perturbava.

"Aonde quer chegar com isso, Jane? É mais um dos seus truques mentais?" Lisbon andava de um lado para outro do cômodo, as mãos nos bolsos, a voz um tanto trêmula, os olhos se esforçando para não se fixarem no homem à sua frente.

O leve toque daquela mão quente em seu braço fez todo o seu corpo estremecer. Sentiu seu rosto corando. Não podia mais evitar; levantou seus olhos em busca dos olhos de Jane. Tudo o que viu foi azul. Belos olhos azuis que pareciam afogá-la. Mas ela sobreviveria ao naufrágio. Ou talvez não. Sentiu-se tonta novamente.

"Hey, chefe, consegui mais informações sobre o caso do... oh, droga. Desculpe." Van Pelt parou abruptamente, sentindo que estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Mais uma vez.

"Tudo bem, Lisbon estava apenas expressando seu contentamento com a festa que vamos realizar. Eu não imaginava que ela amasse tanto assim o Natal!" o sorriso de ponta a ponta estava de volta ao rosto de Jane.

"Ah, fico contente que tenha gostado, chefe! Rigsby e eu estamos responsáveis pelos comes e bebes; Cho e Jane, pela decoração. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada."

Havia muitas coisas com as quais Lisbon estava preocupada, e uma festinha de Natal não era uma dessas. Depois que Van Pelt relatou mais detalhes do caso que estavam investigando, Lisbon esperou que ela e Jane se retirassem de seu escritório para tentar organizar seus pensamentos. O que havia acontecido ali? Quais eram as intenções de Jane ao dizer-lhe aquelas coisas, ao tocar-lhe daquele jeito? _"Ele ama você... como ele não poderia?"_ Queriam essas palavras significar algo mais?

Lisbon pegou mais um morango e mordiscou a ponta. Sentiu como se estivesse com um pedaço de Jane em sua boca. Comeu o resto dos morangos e agradeceu aos céus por Jane não poder realmente ler sua mente.

**********

A noite estava chegando, mas só era possível saber olhando-se para o relógio; o céu continuava coberto de nuvens encorpadas e cinzentas, e a garoa fina que ricocheteava na janela fez com que a esgotada Lisbon pegasse no sono em sua própria mesa.

Só acordou ao sentir o contato de dedos quentes sobre a sua pele, e a insistente repetição do seu nome por uma voz igualmente quente: "Lisbon... Lisbon... Lisbon..."

Quando abriu seus cansados olhos verdes, Lisbon notou o quão próximo o rosto de Jane estava do seu, e tudo o que viu foi um imenso sorriso – aquele sorriso estonteante. Jane parecia uma criança. E havia alguma coisa vermelha em sua cabecinha loura... ah, sim. Um gorro de papai Noel. Aquilo fez Lisbon dar um pequeno sorriso.

Não, Jane não parecia uma criança. Ele _era _uma criança.

"Desculpe acordá-la. A festa já está quase começando; vim buscar você."

Lisbon deu um pequeno bocejo e esfregou os olhos.

"Não sabia que você se importava com essas datas."

"Meh, realmente não me importo muito. Nem entendo qual o real motivo de se comemorar tal data, Porém, tenho que concordar com Grace: as pessoas parecem ficar mais... radiantes. Minha filha adorava montar o pinheiro e..." a frase de Jane foi aos poucos terminando num sussurro inaudível, mas Lisbon compreendeu mesmo sem ter ouvido as palavras. "E também há os presentes!" A criança interior estava de volta, esticando um dos braços, que antes estava escondido atrás das costas, para que Lisbon pegasse um delicado pacote cintilante que trazia em sua mão.

A surpresa foi tamanha que Lisbon nem soube o que dizer. Somente Jane era capaz de surpreendê-la de uma maneira tão agradável. Seus lábios se moviam, mas as palavras não saíam.

"Abra," pediu a voz alegre de Jane.

Lisbon desfez o lacinho e retirou a embalagem vermelha.

Se antes não tinha palavras, agora não tinha sequer pensamentos.

Era um grande e bonito porta-retrato. Com uma foto. Um foto dos dois. Só dos dois. Juntos.

Lembrava bem daquele dia. Teria sido apenas mais um dia de trabalho, se não fosse por Jane. Lisbon se sentia particularmente cansada e desanimada, sem saber exatamente a razão. A vida parecia apenas um tempinho horroroso sem momentos deliciosos. Então, ele apareceu. Aquele cabelo bagunçado, aquele sorriso deslumbrante. Aquela voz suave capaz de convencer todo o time a tirar o restante do dia de folga, inclusive a teimosa chefe.

Lisbon olhou as expressões na foto que Van Pelt tirara num momento descontraído de ambos. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto, e seus olhos, fixos na câmera, pareciam brilhar. Jane estava ao seu lado, os rostos muito próximos um do outro. A mão dele estava sobre seu ombro, num aperto delicado, porém firmes. Mechas louras caíam na frente do seu rosto. O par de olhos azuis admirava a face corada de Lisbon. O sorriso de Jane ocupava quase toda a extensão da foto.

Jane observou a reação da Lisbon enquanto ela fitava o presente. Percebeu a emoção naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda; era a mesma emoção que ele sentira no dia da foto, a mesma emoção que ele sentira de manhã cedo quando lhe trouxera os morangos, a mesma emoção que ele sentia naquele momento.

Teve o ímpeto de abraçá-la, de tê-la nos seus braços... mas o sentimento de culpa surgiu. Aquilo não estava certo. Nada poderia acontecer antes de seu objetivo ser alcançado. Sua vingança pessoal deveria ser cumprida. Seu rosto obscureceu.

Antes que se arrependesse do que pudesse vir a fazer, Jane pegou a mão trêmula de Lisbon e a levou até o local da festa. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante o trajeto. Suas mãos já não estavam mais unidas quando Cho, Rigsby e Van Pelt desejaram, em coro, um feliz Natal.

Era impressionante como a equipe de Lisbon conseguia fazê-la se sentir bem. Van Pelt iniciou a celebração com uma bela oração, o que fez Jane revirar os olhos – mas ele, por respeito, nada comentou; Rigsby ria alto, relembrando fatos divertidos que o time vivenciara; Cho – para variar – estava sério e compenetrado, mas seus pequenos projetos de sorriso não passaram despercebidos; Jane divertia a todos com seus jogos mentais e truques de cartas – e deslumbrava Lisbon com aquele sorriso delicioso.

As horas passaram voando. Já era tarde, e não havia mais ninguém no prédio da CBI, a não ser o time de Lisbon. Cho foi o primeiro a se retirar, seguido de Rigsby e Van Pelt, que saíram juntos – ainda não haviam contado o caso a ninguém, mas pareciam um pouco cansados de escondê-lo. No final, eram apenas Jane, Lisbon e a chuva caindo do lado de fora.

"Gostaria de dançar?" convidou Jane, a voz suave e aveludada.

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia, nem temos música," argumentou Lisbon, tentando arranjar algum pretexto para evitar contato físico com Jane.

"Não temos música?" Jane arqueou a sobrancelha. "Apenas em sua mente, Lisbon. Apenas em sua mente."

Ele pegou novamente sua pequena mão, carregando-a até em frente ao seu sofá, onde sempre se deitava, muitas vezes pensando nos perfeitos olhos verdes de Lisbon. Quando ali chegaram, Jane apontou o dedo indicador para o teto.

"Elvis canta para nós. Feche seus olhos e escute..."

Lisbon sorriu com aquela ideia absurda, mas deliciosamente atraente. Assim que seus olhos se fecharam, sentiu os braços fortes e reconfortantes de Jane abraçando-a. Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Ambos queriam. Ambos desejavam estar nos braços um do outro, sem mais ninguém por perto. A leve chuva caía num ritmo calmo, num ritmo perfeito para a dança. Lisbon acomodou a cabeça no ombro de Jane, enquanto ele afundava seu rosto nos cabelos dela. Ficaram assim por longos e prazerosos minutos.

Jane se afastou alguns centímetros, somente o suficiente para encontrar seus olhos de esmeralda. Ele não podia mais resistir. Enquanto a mão delicadamente levantava o rosto corado, seu polegar contornava os lábios há muito não tocados de Lisbon.

Ambos os corpos estremeceram.

Não eram mais O Mentalista e Santa Teresa. Eram apenas Patrick e Teresa. Apenas duas pessoas solitárias.

Ninguém precisou tomar a iniciativa para o que veio a seguir; suas mentes estavam interligadas, e os dois sabiam o que cada um queria.

Suas bocas se uniram num beijo calmo e lento, que se tornou gradualmente desesperado. Os lábios de Jane percorriam o pescoço de Lisbon, cujas mãos se emaranhavam no seu cabelo de anjo despenteado. Em questão de segundos, estavam no sofá de Jane, as mãos tocando o corpo um do outro, as respirações ofegantes, os nomes sendo sussurados nos ouvidos.

De repente, Jane não estava mais sobre Lisbon. Demorou para que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo; só o que viu foi um homem amargurado andando de um lado para outro do escritório, a culpa estampada na face.

Lisbon se sentiu ridícula.

Levantou-se num pulo, os lábios cerrados numa expressão de aborrecimento. Seus sentimentos haviam se tornado um borrão confuso, e nada parecia fazer sentido. O tempinho horroroso estava de volta.

"Por que está fazendo isso, Jane? Num dia, tudo o que importa é capturar Red John, custe o que – ou quem – custar; no outro, você... você quer... oh, Patrick, mas que droga você quer, afinal?"

Eram só três palavras. Apenas três palavrinhas. Tão difíceis de serem admitidas... mas elas precisavam sair. Podia sentir seu coração pulsando-as para fora do casulo. Elas _queriam_ sair.

_Eu quero você._

Mas elas não saíram. Jane sentiu seu coração implodir.

"Sinto muito, Teresa. Eu não posso. Desejaria poder, mais do que tudo, mas eu simplesmente... não posso."

Os olhos de Lisbon se encheram de lágrimas. Jane voltou a se aproximar dela, os braços ao redor dos dela, acariciando-a. Lisbon não o abraçou. Apenas se deixou ficar em seus braços por mais um breve momento. Sentiu a ponta de seu nariz sendo beijada. Se esforçou para que as lágrimas não escapassem, porém percebeu que não era a única; os olhos dele também estavam marejados.

Jane se afastou antes que as lágrimas caíssem. Já estava na porta quando ouviu a triste mas doce voz de Lisbon:

"Patrick..."

Ele se voltou para aquele rosto lindo, realçado pelo cabelo levemente ondulado que tanto gostava, e sentiu que não poderia segurar as malditas lágrimas por muito tempo.

"... feliz Natal."

Jane não acreditava em anjos. Porém, se existia algum em sua vida, era ela.

Seguraram o olhar um do outro por um longo tempo. Se as lágrimas tivessem que cair, que caíssem. Nada mais importava.

"Teresa...," um mínimo – mas triste - sorriso surgiu no rosto de Jane "...você está particularmente radiante hoje."

Jane olhou para ela uma última vez, e saiu antes que pudesse ver o fraco e solitário sorriso de Lisbon.

Era difícil tanto para um quanto para o outro. Os dois haviam perdido pessoas importantes em suas vidas. Ambos tinham feridas que demorariam um tempo para cicatrizar. E talvez um dos dois tivesse uma cicatriz que jamais fecharia...

Ele lhe prometera que sempre estaria ali. Sempre. Ela acreditava nele. Ela _confiava_ nele. E agora era sua vez de lhe fazer uma promessa: ela esperaria por ele. Sempre.

Um tempinho horroroso, era o que eles viviam. Um tempo horroroso repleto de delícias e deleites.

A chuva, indiferente, continuava a cair lá fora, molhando as janelas, formando estranhas faces de olhos caídos e sorrisos solitários que desejavam um feliz Natal.


End file.
